Is It Love?
by CrazyApplesandOranges
Summary: Draco tells Hermione that he has to kill Dumbledore. Hermione vows to find a way to get Draco out of the mess he's in. Even if it means she has to take drastic measures to protect him. Epilogue: It Is Love
1. Help

**A/N: I had this idea a long time ago, and started writing it. But then I forgot about it. I found it, finished it, and posted it. This is during their sixth year. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry….or Draco… or Hermione….**

Hermione walked slowly to the Great Hall. She was not in the mood to answer to her friend's questions, especially Ron's, about why she hadn't been seen all day. To think, nine months ago, everything had been perfect. Then _he _came along and made everything difficult. But then again he _was_ perfect, no one else saw it, but she did. Hermione sighed, and pushed open the Great Hall doors.

_Nine Months ago_

"_Hey, Granger!" Malfoy called behind her. Hermione pointedly kept walking, hoping that he would give up. Unfortunately, because he had longer legs than her, he caught up with her. _

"_What?" Hermione growled, turning to look at him. Draco faltered one moment, before saying everything in one breath._

"_I really need to talk to you."_

_When he didn't say anything, Hermione said, "And?" Draco winced and grabbed her arm. He led her up to the Owlery. Once at the top of the stairs, he started explaining. _

"_You-Know-Who has assigned me a job. I have to kill Dumbledore. I absolutely can't do it. I need your help. You're smart. You can figure out how to get me out of this." He said quickly. Hermione narrowed her eyes. _

"_And, why should I help you?" _

"_Because you don't want the house-elves my family owns to be harmed. You-Know-Who said that he would set fire to Malfoy Manor. The house-elves would be killed." Hermione considered this. _

"_Fine. But I will only help you if you set the elves free." She said reluctantly. Draco agreed rather quickly. They shook hands on it, and it was a done deal._

_Present_

Hermione slid onto the bench next to Ginny. Her whole life had changed that night that she had agreed to help Draco.

**A/N: Please review. I definitely need to know if I should continue this story or not. **


	2. A plan

**A/N: I am so incredibly sorry for not updating. I've been so busy with school and my computer wasn't letting me update. In case that happens again, I have figured out a way to get chapters up though, so I shouldn't have that problem again. Plus, I have finally updated 2 of my 4 stories (new found hope and Malfoy who), but I am not entirely happy with the results. They just explain things. Anyways, I decided that I should make up my absence by writing a lot of chapters for this story. Here comes number 1 of 4 chapters!**

The day after Hermione agreed to help Draco was sunny. Really sunny. Hermione couldn't sleep because of it.

She groaned and got out of bed. Thank Merlin that it was a Saturday and they didn't have to wear a school uniform. She grabbed clothes out of her trunk randomly and headed toward the bathroom after checking that they somewhat matched.

She hadn't gotten much sleep last night. She had been thinking of all the possible ways to help Draco. After all that thinking, she now had a plan.

First: tell Harry and Ron.

Second: restart Dumbledore's Army and get Draco to join.

Third: when he's comfortable, get Draco to talk to Dumbledore.

Fourth: protect Draco.

Personally, she thought it was a good plan. The only problem was that she didn't know how Harry and Ron would react.

One step at a time, Hermione decided, get dressed. She went to the bathroom and got dressed as slowly as possible. Then she took care of her almost untamable hair and brushed her teeth. When she could no longer do anything else to her appearance, she turned to the stairs. She took a deep breath, and walked down to her ultimate doom.


	3. Harry and Ron

Unfortunately, Harry and Ron were up playing wizard's chess. _Come on Hermione_, she thought, _you can_ _do it_. She took another deep breath and walked over to them. She cleared her throat, and the boys looked up startled.

"Put the game away." She demanded. They did as they were told and Hermione sat down. She was starting to regret coming down the stairs in the first place.

"Okay," She started. "I need to tell you something that may shock-"

"You're pregnant?" Ron interrupted. Hermione smacked him without looking.

"As I was saying, I have some shocking news for you." And the whole story fell from Hermione's lips before she could stop it. She told them about how Draco had come to her and her plan.

"Why are you helping him?" Ron growled when she was done. "He's been mean to you forever!" Another smack.

"He's changed, Ronald. If you had seen him yesterday, you would know. He looked scared to death." Hermione snapped. Ron shrank back fearfully.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it." Ron whimpered. Hermione looked at Harry. He sighed and nodded.

"I'm in.

Hermione smiled smugly and went to gather the DA members.


	4. The DA

The first DA meeting was held the next day in the Room of Requirement. Hermione was nervous. She didn't know how everyone would react to Draco. He had agreed that if it was necessary, she could tell them the story.

It wasn't all that though. Hermione had a bad feeling that by the end of the year someone would be dead. Who she didn't know, but he/she would be important.

Hermione stood outside of the Room of Requirement deeply regretting her decision to help Draco. She did the routine to get in and when the doors appeared, she walked in. The room had added a few couches and chairs to sit down. Everyone was there except Draco.

Just as the thought appeared, the doors opened again and Draco walked in slowly. He came to stand next to Hermione. He shoved his hands deep in his pockets and when nobody said anything, he started walking away.

Hermione grabbed his arm to keep him from leaving. Draco said nothing, just looked at her. She successfully brought him back to her side. She kept her hand on his arm to keep him from walking away.

When everyone looked at her to explain, she did. She told them everything.


	5. Explanations

When she was done, it was dead silent. No one moved or breathed.

"Why should we help him?" Parvati Patil finally spoke up. Hermione turned her icy cold stare on her.

"What would you do if you were in his position? Would you keep it to yourself and risk harming you and your family? No. Not unless you had a death wish. You would get help from someone." She snapped. "If anyone feels that they shouldn't help Draco, then leave now." No one left.

"Good. Now, I have a plan that will help protect Draco and if he wants his family too. . . "

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter.**


	6. Ideas for protection

"Miss Granger, are you okay? You haven't answered a single question all class." Professor Flitwick said. Hermione didn't notice, she was thinking too hard. It took Harry's kick to her shin to bring her back to reality.

"I'm sorry, professor, what did you say?" Hermione said apologetically.

"You haven't answered a single question, Miss Granger. Are you okay?" Flitwick repeated.

"Oh, yeah. I've just been really stressed with all the school work we have." She reassured. Flitwick went back to his lesson about something or other and Hermione went back to thinking. Draco had readily agreed to talk to Dumbledore. "Anything to protect me from you-know who" He had said.

Now she had to think of ways to protect Draco. The DA had started up again, everyone agreeing to meet on Saturdays to help Draco. He was safe while he was a t school, except for breaks and Hermione already had that figured out. He could either stay at Hogwarts or go somewhere with Aurors and Order members. No. it was summer break she was worried about.

He couldn't stay at Hogwarts then.

What she had said to Flitwick wasn't entirely a lie. She was stressed. Just not about school work. _Relax Hermione_, she thought, _stop thinking about it and it will come to you_.

She followed her own advice and thought about other things. She relaxed so much she almost fell asleep before she bolted upright in her seat. A few people looked at h weirdly, but she didn't care.

She had an idea.


	7. The idea

At the end of classes, Hermione gathered all the DA members for an unplanned meeting. She ran all the way to the Room of Requirement. She arrived there early, and she impatiently paced the length of the room. She continued this action until she was sure everyone was there. They were all looking at her worriedly.

"Okay," she started, "you all know that I was supposed to figure out how to protect Draco?" she pointed at Draco, who was standing in the corner. He raised an eyebrow at her. Hermione ignored him.

"Well, I've solved that problem. For breaks, he could stay here or be surrounded with Aurors and Order members. I know several of you are wondering why I was acting strange in Charms."

Several nods proved her guess. "The reason is because I know how to protect him during the summer now too," she paused, trying to figure out how to word her idea.

"Well, get on with it!" someone exclaimed.

"My idea was that we pretend to kidnap him. Harry technically owns a house, we can keep him there if we have to. Voldemort," several people winced, "won't be able to find him, we can protect him, and no one will suspect us," she finished. Many people had amazed looks on their faces, even Draco.

"Hermione, that's brilliant!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione blushed. Several other praises followed, and Draco even smiled.

"Good idea, Granger," he said. Hermione blushed even harder.

"Thanks," she mumbled. Everyone started coming up with plans on how to "kidnap" him.


	8. It's a date

**A/N: I have decided that I have so many stories that I'll just finish one at a time. I've already finished three stories, but a friend of mine is going to type them for me, so I've decided to let her take a break and type this story while she does the other ones. This is Harry's POV. So here you go!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.**

"I've got it!" Ginny exclaimed. "He can be 'kidnapped' on the train home. We can put him under the . . . you know . . . thing and take him with us."

"Ginny, that's brilliant!" Harry said loudly. He hugged her tightly and in her ear he whispered, "I know what you're talking about."

Ginny blushed as he pulled away. Harry walked over to Hermione, who was standing by a window.

"Hermione," he said. "Why did you agree to help Draco?"

"He was scared, desperate and alone," she said, turning to face him. "You could see it in his eyes. Plus, he wouldn't have asked if he didn't absolutely need to. That is why I agreed to help him."

Harry held up his hands in surrender. "Okay." He went back to Ginny's side just in case she started yelling at him.

"Hey, Ginny." he greeted her.

"Harry." she said distractedly. She went back to her conversation with Luna and when Dean tried to interrupt, she glared at him so harshly; Harry thought he saw Dean have an accident.

Yes, Harry thought triumphantly, they broke up!

"Hey Ginny, can I talk to you?" he said before he could lose his courage.

"Sure."

She followed him to a quiet corner of the room.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Harry asked. Ginny smiled and hugged him.

"I would love to." she said.


	9. More explanations

A/N: I think that this story will be about 20 chapters long. This is Hermione's POV.

Disclaimer: Admitting that I don't own anything doesn't make me feel any better.

Hermione smiled as Harry and Ginny hugged. From the look on her face, Harry just asked Ginny to go on a date.

Hermione yelped as a pale hand appeared on her arm. She turned around to see Draco, trying to keep from laughing.

"Not funny." she growled.

"Of course not." Draco tried to change his mood. It didn't work. "Anyways, I came to say thank you for helping me."

"No problem. If it's a way to keep Voldemort from gathering followers, I'll help. Plus, you wouldn't have come to me if you weren't desperate." she said.

"Well, you are at the heart of good. But you're right, I was desperate. I couldn't exactly go to Dumbledore and say, 'I've been forced to become a Death Eater and my first mission is to kill you' now could I?" Draco said.

"No, you couldn't." Hermione agreed. "But why come to me? There are plenty of other people you could have gone to."

"Like I said, you're at the heart of good. Plus, you've always been the nicest out of you, Potter and Weasley. I knew you would help me eventually." Draco told her.

"I punched you in third year though." Hermione argued.

"Yeah, and that hurt."

Hermione smiled weakly. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. I deserved that punch." Draco said.

"Okay fine. But if I'm going to help you, you have to leave my friends alone. If you have a problem with someone, talk to me." Hermione told him.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?" Hermione nodded. "Okay. I'll do that."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you. Now, go write down the plan. I'll take you to Dumbledore later."


	10. Dumbledore

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my pad of paper and pen. I don't even this computer.

Draco stood with Hermione in front of Dumbledore's office.

"I can't do this." Draco tried to get away, but Hermione grabbed his arm and dragged him back to her side.

"You are doing this. Even if I have to stun you." Hermione growled. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Dumbledore called.

"Professor, Draco wants to talk to you." Hermione said as she pushed the doors open.

"Really? And what does he want to talk about?" Dumbledore asked.

"Um sir, I have a problem. . ." Draco started. Dumbledore motioned for him to go on.

"My father made me become a Death Eater. My first mission is to, uh, kill you. I don't want to, but You-Know-Who threatened to kill my family and me." Draco said in one breath.

Dumbledore was silent for a moment. "What are you going to do about it?" he said finally.

Hermione stepped in. "During breaks he's safe here or with Order members."

Who are these Order members? Draco wondered. Before he could ask, Dumbledore spoke.

"What about summer break?" Hermione answered this question too.

"You know about the invisibility cloak right?" When Dumbledore nodded, she continued. "We're going to cover him with it on the train home, and we'll take him to Grimmauld Place. He'll be safe there, and we can easily move there if we have to."

"What if Draco cannot stay there?" Merlin, this guy had a question for everything!

"We'll move him to the Burrow." Hermione answered.

"Good job, Miss Granger. You have a solution to everything." Dumbledore congratulated her. "Always be prepared."

"Thank you sir." Hermione said.

"Go back to your dormitories. It is almost time for curfew." Dumbledore told them. They left after saying goodbye the old professor.


	11. Train home

Whenever she was with Draco, Hermione could tell that he had a lot of questions. He didn't get a chance to ask them until winter break though.

"Dumbledore's traveling." Harry announced at the last DA meeting before break. "Snape told me yesterday."

The people gathered in the Room of Requirement started whispering to their neighbors.

"Quiet!" Ginny shouted.

"Thank you, Ginny." Harry said. "This means that Draco will have to come to the Burrow for break."

Hermione continued for him. "Dumbledore has arranged for him to sign up to stay here, when he'll actually be at the Burrow. His parents will think that he's at Hogwarts, planning for Dumbledore's death, his classmates will think he's at the manor, and no one will think that he's with us."

She turned to Draco. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah. I'm fine with it." He replied.

Draco made it on the train safely, with help from the cloak. He was currently sitting next to Hermione, invisible, firing off questions almost faster than she could answer them.

"What are Order members?"

"Order of the Phoenix. A group of people against Voldemort." She answered.

"Where did the invisibility cloak come from?"

"Harry got it from Dumbledore in first year. It was his father's." Hermione told him.

"Look!" Ron interrupted. He had no wish to listen to Draco's questions anymore. "We're at the platform."

"Come on." Hermione grabbed her bags while Harry and Ron split Draco's bags between them and carried their own to where Mrs. Weasley waited.

"Do you have him?" she whispered after hugging all of them.

"Draco?" Hermione said so quietly that they almost couldn't hear her.

"Yeah." Came Draco's reply.

"We're good. Let's go." Hermione said a bit louder.


	12. Dinner

"Draco, you'll be staying in Percy's old room," Mrs. Weasley said as she brought in the last of the bags. Draco took the cloak off. "Ron, you can show him there. Harry, you're with Ron. Hermione you're with Ginny."

Hermione followed Ginny to her room and put her bags on the extra bed.

"When's dinner?" Ginny asked. Hermione laughed.

"Are you really hungry?"

Ginny pouted. "Yes, I'm starving!" she whined.

"You're like Ron," Hermione complained.

Ginny smirked and said, "I am a Weasley."

"Good point," Hermione laughed again. "Let's go see if there's any dinner."

They walked down the stairs to the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley had dinner set out on the table. She called everyone to the table just as Hermione and Ginny appeared.

They took seats as Ron, Harry, Draco, Mr. Weasley, Fred and George appeared and took their own seats.

"How's school so far?" Mr. Weasley asked as he piled food on his plate. He took a bite of chicken. "This is fantastic, Molly."

"We have a boatload of homework," Ron said around a mouthful of corn.

"Ron chew and swallow before you talk," Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"Sorry, mum,"

"Draco how are you doing?" Mrs. Weasley asked kindly.

Draco shrugged. "Depends. My father hates me, You-Know-Who is living in my house, he's threatened to kill me and my family if I don't kill the Headmaster of Hogwarts, but besides that I'm fine. I'm top of the class in any classes I don't have with Granger and my mother still somewhat likes me."

His audience stared at him in silence for a full minute. "Wow," Fred and George finally said in unison.

"Gred," George said. "I think little Draco needs some fun."

"I agree, Forge," Fred said.

Draco looked at them warily before going back to his dinner.


	13. What did they mean?

After dinner, everyone went to the sitting room. Fred and Gorge sat in the corner, talking quietly, while everyone did either schoolwork or read a book. Hermione sat next to Draco, and they sat in silence, both doing schoolwork.

"Hermione," Draco finally said, "What did the twins mean by 'little Draco needs some fun' ?"

"Just don't take anything offered to you by the twins, and you should be fine," she told him giggling.

"What-" Draco started to say, but was cut off by someone he did not expect to see.

"Draco," Severus Snape said. "a letter from your father." He held out an unopened letter towards Draco.

Draco took it warily, half expecting it to explode. When it didn't, he opened it slowly.

_Draco,_

_I have not herd from you in quite a long time. From the letters you have sent me, you did not include information about your mission. The Dark Lord requests information. Include this information in your next letter or you will be severely punished when you come home._

_Hope you're well,_

_Father_

Draco let the letter fall to the floor and put his head in his hands. He heard Hermione lean forward and read the letter.

"Oh, Draco," she mumbled when she had finished. "That's horrible."

He vaguely nodded. "I'm used to it though," he said, looking up, "He's punished me my whole life. The earliest memory I have is of my father telling me that I had to obey his every command weather I liked it or not. I was three."

"Professor," Draco said turning to Snape. "Tell my father that I have a highly contagious disease. It's new, and not deadly. I'll write him as soon as I get better."

"Anything else?" Snape asked. Draco shook his head. "It's time for me to leave." He turned and left the room. They heard him talk to Mrs. Weasley and then the door slammed shut and Snape was gone.


	14. Christmas

Christmas Day

"Happy Christmas, everyone!" Mrs. Weasley said at breakfast.

"Happy Christmas." Everyone said sleepily. They ate breakfast in silence each thinking about different things.

"Presents," Mrs. Weasley announced. They all trooped into the sitting room and sat down. Hermione and Ginny helped pass out presents.

Draco was surprised to get a rather large pile of presents. He opened the ones from his parents first.

His mother had sent a Slytherin colored scarf. His father had gotten him…..a sickle.

"Thanks father," Draco muttered sarcastically.

Mrs. Weasley got him a traditional Weasley sweater in silver. "To me you're part of the family," she stated and hugged him.

Mr. Weasley got him a journal. "It seems you don't like to talk. So you can write," he said.

Hermione got him a book written in Ancient Runes. "You can translate it in your free time," she told him.

Harry and Ron got him a chess set and Ginny gave him a pack of quills.

When he got to the bottom of the pile only Fred and George's gifts was left.

"Is this going to explode?" he said poking it.

"Most likely not," George said.

"That's so reassuring," Draco muttered. He opened the present though and was surprised to see another layer of paper. After another three layers, he threw his hands up in the air and exclaimed, "Is it ever going to end?"

"Yes," Fred and George told him in unison.

Draco unwrapped another four layers and finally met a brown box. There was a card on top of the box, and Draco read it glancing at the twins,

Draco,

Do not open this box until New Years Eve.

Happy Christmas,

Fred and George

"What was the point of unwrapping it, if I can't even open it until New Year's?" Draco exclaimed.

"Because it was fun to see you get aggraravated." Fred stated.


	15. New Year's Eve

New Years:

"Harry," Draco said, "can you open the stupid box? I don't want to know what it is."

"Sure," Harry said. He took the box from Draco. Over the time they had been cooperating, Draco, Harry and Ron had become great friends.

Harry went back to his room to finish the majority of his packing. They had to go back to Hogwarts in two days.

Harry opened the box at the requested time. Inside was an average - sized vial of a dark potion. There was a note next to it. It read:

Take with your person of choice (preferably of the opposite sex)

Harry went to Ginny's room and found her reading on her bed.

"Hey, Ginny," Harry said. She looked up from her book. "Draco told me to open the box for him and do what it told me, and uhh…."

"Give me the vial," she held out her hand and Ginny uncorked it and drank half of it. "Drink it," she ordered.

Harry did as he was told. He didn't feel any different.

"What's it supposed to do?" he asked. Ginny shrugged and went back to her book.

Harry went downstairs to wait for dinner.

**10 minutes until midnight**

Harry watched Ginny closely as she calmly drank her butterbear. Nothing had changed.

**5 minutes**

Nothing. Nothing had changed.

**4 minutes**

Still nothing

**3 minutes**

Ginny started looking at him in silence.

**2 minutes**

They continued looking at each other.

**1 minute**

Nothing. Had. Changed.

**30 seconds**

They started leaning closer to each other.

**20 seconds**

They were closer now.

**10 seconds**

Their knees were touching.

**5,4,3,2,1. . .**

"Happy New Year!"

Their lips touched and it was automatic. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her onto his lap. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him as close to her as she could.

Only half of the people in the room realized this, as they were concentrated on the other couple kissing in the corner of the room.


	16. What happened?

Draco and Hermione pulled away from each other from need of air. They looked at Harry and Ginny, who were still making out on the couch.

"Oi!" Ron shouted. "That's my sister!" They didn't pull away, if anything, they got closer

"I know what was in the box now." Draco muttered.

"Fred! George!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." continued waiting.

"Okay, okay," George gave in. "Draco's present was a potion that made you and whoever drank it with you snog, unable to stop. .He must have given it to Harry."

"They didn't know what it was." Fred put in.

"How do we stop it?"

"You can't, you have to let it run its course of an hour." Fred said.

"Don't you have to breathe?" Ron asked.

"No. We made so you're like a fish. You have invisible gills," George told him.

"That is so weird." Hermione muttered.

"Let's have some pie!" announced.

"Really mum? What kind?" Ron asked, forgetting for the moment that his younger sister and best mate were snogging on the couch.

"Apple." answered. She led the way into the kitchen and cut the pie into equal pieces. Everyone took a piece while talking to pass the time.

When an hour passed and Harry and Ginny appeared in the kitchen, struggling for breath, Fred and George congratulated them.

"That was probably the longest anyone has ever snogged in the history of snogging!" Fred exclaimed.

"Trying to eat here." Ron complained. Ginny giggled and kissed Harry just to annoy him.


	17. Childhoods

Hermione:

Hermione had been rejected her whole life.

Her parents hadn't wanted her. They had wanted a baby boy. But they kept her. She learned at a young age that if she wanted to do something with her life, she had to make it happen.

So she saved every bit of money she ever earned. She bought her own clothes, hair products anything that wasn't food.

She acted up in her classes and her parents still didn't do anything. As she got older, she got more reckless. She dated boys normal parents would even let their daughter look at let alone date. She was never home; she was either with Ron at the Burrow or at a Muggle friend's house.

Draco:

From the moment he was born Draco Hyperion Malfoy was hated.

The only reason he wasn't put in an orphanage was because he needed to continue the Malfoy family.

Draco learned this at an early age. He also learned to not disturb the adults, he stayed in his room. House elves brought him food, clothes and things to do.

Basically he was a prisoner in his own home.

He taught himself to read and write, how to save money, how to cook and several other things. Because there was no way that he would have house elves.

To sum it up, Draco hated his parents.

Molly:

Molly made it her personal goal to give Draco the love he never got. She treated him like she did Harry.

She made sure he ate enough, made him feel like a part of the family.

Most importantly she made plans to get him together with Hermione.


	18. Horcruxes

Hermione:

May:

"Hermione," Harry said, desperately. "I have to go with Dumbledore to find this Horcrux. You know as well as I do that we can't destroy Voldemort," Ron gasped," shut up Ron, without it."

Hermione sighed. "I know that. It's just dangerous. Even with Dumbledore."

They were alone in the Gryffindor common room, and they were taking advantage of that by talking. Harry was going with Dumbledore to find a Horcrux.

Harry fished a bottle out of his pocket. "Here," he handed Ron the bottle. "This is what's left of the Felix Felices. Split it between Ginny and you."

"Harry," Hermione started to argue. "You'll need it more than us."

Harry shook his head. "No I won't, I have the cloak."

"He does have a point, Hermione." Ron put in. Hermione smacked his arm.

"Ow," Ron whined. "What was that for?"

Hermione smirked so evilly, the evilest Slytherin, (probably Voldemort) would be proud. "You deserved it." She answered.

Ron scooted as far away from her as the little couch would let him.

Harry watched with fascination. He was so lucky to have friends like them. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw with a start that it was time for him to leave.

"Guys," he said "I have to go."

"Good luck, Harry." Hermione said in unison with Ron. Hermione hugged him tightly. She whispered, "Be careful."

Harry slipped the cloak on and disappeared from the room to meet Dumbledore.

Harry heard Ron ask Hermione why she didn't hug him.


	19. Albus Dumbledore

Harry:

Harry joined the group surrounding Dumbledore's broken body. Everything had gone absolutely fine. They had gotten the Horcrux and Apparated back to Hogwarts. They were on the Astronomy Tower. Then Dumbledore sent Harry to get Snape.

Snape was already there, and he killed Dumbledore. Harry chased him away along with all the other Death Eaters. Then Harry went to the gathering crowd of students.

Harry sunk to his knees next to the old professor. Tears fell down his face freely and he hardly noticed when Ginny wrapped her arms around him. She was sobbing too and the couple cried for a long time in that position.

Harry finally looked at the locket in his hand.

"Its fake." He murmured.

Ginny looked up confused. She knew about the Horcruxes. "What?"

"The locket," Harry clarified. "It's not real. It's fake." He opened the locket to prove his point and they read the letter together.

_To the Dark Lord,_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more_

_R.A.B_

"Come on, Ginny.' Harry said, getting up. Ginny looked up at him. "We need to go inside."


End file.
